


F.R.I.E.N.D.S

by Tearfeather



Series: Dead By Daylight Trials [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearfeather/pseuds/Tearfeather
Summary: Friendships are tested by the Nurse. Does everyone survive?“Friendship is the comfort of knowing that even when you feel alone, you aren’t.”





	F.R.I.E.N.D.S

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NanaBananas94](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NanaBananas94).



> I wrote this for a friend of mine who is having a bit of a tough time. I hope this makes her smile, even a little. This is starring characters of people she knows. 
> 
> Myself - Dwight  
> Joe - David  
> Nana - Kate  
> Calypso - Claudette

The swamp. Lovely. No one liked the place. The smell stuck with them for trials after and it was hard not to have nightmares in general. This place, like many others, fueled them more. Dwight, David, Kate, and Claudette all started in a corner of the map. Each one looked at the other. This was going to be a struggle. They worked together seamlessly however. None of them would willingly let the others die if there was a way to save them. Seeing a boat nearby, Dwight headed for it. David and Claudette followed. Kate did as well, after a moment. She crouched near the wheel of the ship, while the others worked on it. For a moment, this was calm. There was no killer on their heels and no panic. Maybe this would be a quick trial and they could take some rest at the campfire. 

“We will all survive this.” David proclaimed. Dwight looked over at him. 

“How do you know?”

“I ‘ave a good feelin.” David responded. Claudette only nodded, very focused on her task. 

“I hope you are right.” Kate chimed in from over the generator and behind the wheel. Seconds later, everything changed. The Nurse appeared, slicing Kate with the bone saw in hand. She darted off with a cry of pain. Claudette disappeared into the reeds and David and Dwight remained. The Nurse swung and missed at Dwight, who ducked and caused her to hit the generator. Everyone was scattered, and David was sliced at as he left the boat as well. Dwight hid behind a rock nearby, watching the Nurse destroy the generator to set-back their progress. He wasn’t hidden for long as the Nurse appeared behind him and gave him a gash as well. He raced over the other side of the boat in front of him. Dwight made it to the large boat, though not much further. The Nurse struck him down hard onto the planks of the ship. 

Struggling didn’t get the man anywhere but the hook. He cried out as it pierced his shoulder. Hanging there helplessly, he just hoped the others got away. Kate was not who he was expecting to come out of the reeds. She helped him down quickly. 

“We have to stick together.” She whispered as she wrapped his wounds. He nodded, biting back the pain. They could see the Nurse on the big ship behind them. She was looking for her next victim. Why she didn’t come back to them, they didn’t question. Both Kate and Dwight took off back to the small boat, wanting to get that generator done. As they approached, they heard Claudette tending some wounds of her own. David’s cry of pain in the distance meant the Nurse had found him a second time. Kate and Dwight looked at each other over the generator and continued to work. That was, until Dwight blew it up. 

“Sorry!” He quickly said, feeling the disapproving look from Kate. Claudette appeared at the end of the boat, and both Dwight and Kate stopped to help her finish her bandaging. David’s cry was heard by all three. He had been hooked. Someone would need to get the man down sooner rather than later. When finished healing, Dwight crouched to wait for the Nurse and be a distraction. Claudette and Kate took off to see about saving David. The Nurse, unimpressed with Dwight’s bravado, brought her saw down harder than expected on the man’s shoulder. He vaulted a part of the ship and ran off towards the large ship. The Nurse did not follow. Confused about why, Dwight nearly ran into Claudette who was cutting across the ship to save David. Taking one for the team really hurt.

The second hook was almost numbing to Dwight as he struggled for survival. Maybe David had been wrong. Maybe they wouldn’t all get out of here. Dwight’s mind raced. David should have been saved by now and hopefully someone was working on a generator. If all they did was save each other, they would all die. A chime in the distance told Dwight someone finished a generator. 

“Thank god.” He murmured, fending off the black spider-like legs. He could feel his strength was fading the longer he did this. From his left, he could see and hear someone running towards him.  
Claudette was his hero. Kate and David must have finished the generator. Or at least one of them did. A grunt of pain was barely heard. Had David been found again?

“Thanks Claudette.”

“No problem. We need to be careful.” There was fear in her eyes. Dwight nodded, keeping low as they moved on from the hook. Splitting up, they went in opposite directions. Dwight started on another generator and it looked like Claudette went for the large ship. The Nurse did as well and a cry from Kate rang out. She must have been found by surprise. It was a surprise when the Nurse appeared right next to Dwight as he left the generator to get further from the ship. He yelped in surprise at the saw came down on him again. Racing up a dock and jumping off the other side, he slipped in the mud a moment and kept going. When she left him alone for some reason, Dwight started to wrap up his injuries. He wondered about the others. 

Kate was tending to her wounds behind the ship. She would look around every now and then to see if the killer was coming back. There was no sign of her, however the Nurse was quick and deadly when she wanted to be. It felt like they were being toyed with. Claudette was nowhere to be found until she ran up on Dwight. The man was startled and nearly hurt himself in the process. Recovering, he let her handle the bandaging. Shaking off the feeling of dread, Dwight knew he needed to find David to regroup with. No one had seen him since the beginning of all this. As Dwight came closer to the other dock, he heard a generator. Then he saw David. 

“David! Are you alright?” He asked, coming closer. The man was still injured. Had he not even bothered to help himself? Either way, Dwight helped him to quickly tend to his injures. 

“I’ll be fine. Jus’ ‘eal me.” He grunted, and Dwight did just that. When they were done, they worked on the generator. it was going to be quick with both of them working to fix this machine. As they worked, Kate came running by, the Nurse on her heels. Kate was already injured as well. Had she recovered at all from the last time Dwight had heard her get wounded? The Nurse took Kate down into the mud under the docks. She left the woman in order to go see the generator. David went to help Kate and Dwight disappeared under the dock. The generator was destroyed and setback. Kate was picked up and hooked nearby. Claudette got in the way, taking a hit to try and help. David and Dwight finished the generator quickly and Dwight ran to help Kate. He lifted her off the hook and wrapped her wounds. David came over and quickly helped Dwight wrap the bandages. Claudette’s startled cry in the distance meant she also was struck down. 

Dwight kicked over a totem and went to get Claudette. She had helped him several times. Lifting her from the hook, Dwight wrapped her wounds quickly. They had all gotten better at healing each other as much as possible as quickly as possible. Moving on to another generator, Dwight was hopeful when things started to work in their favor. As long as he wasn’t caught again, he would be ok. David, Dwight thought, was dead too if he was caught. Kate and Claudette were ok so far, but it would be close if they were caught. As he worked on a generator, another one came to life. That was 3 total. 2 more and we could get out of here. Nearing the end of another one, Dwight was chased away by the Nurse once more. 

Grunting in pain, he took off. He was going to finish that generator. Everyone was working and counting on each other to do this. Kate was also chased off a generator and struck by the saw. Each survivor was in pain and hurting in more than just a physical way. They all needed a break from this. The Nurse, or any killer really, was a threat they didn’t want to handle. It was scary enough that they seemed to know all the movements and locations of the survivors any place they were in the area. Thankfully, there was resources available to them. The best and biggest was their own teamwork. Healing himself, Dwight went back to the generator. Claudette finished it and joined him on another one.

“We can do this!” She said quietly, before she gasped and ran off. Dwight took off running, the Nurse on his heels. She struck him, nearly causing him to crash into a tree in his haste to get away. He wasn’t followed, which was curious to him. The loud horn on the ship sounded and the exit gates rattled to life. There was an escape! Wrapping his wounds for the umpteenth time, Dwight went for a door. Kate must have finished the last generator on the ship. She had been working on it the whole time. As their victory was almost secured, David cried out in pain. Dwight started for a door, only to see Kate working on it already. Claudette was not nearby. Hiding behind some reeds, Dwight waited for the end. He thought for sure David was going to die. When the hook pierced the man’s shoulder, he screamed out in pain, but the Entity didn’t swiftly claim him. Dwight was encouraged by this. Claudette called out from somewhere behind where David was hooked. The Nurse went to investigate immediately. Dwight raced in, pulled David off the hook and nearly ran into Kate who was right there as well. Together, the three raced for the open door, not about to let their fellow friend go down a second time and die.

Back at the campfire, their wounds healed and mended, there was a silence in the air. The others were gone, so it was just the four who had completed the twisted trial. 

“How can you be so sure we can make it out?” Kate finally asked David. The man tossed a stick into the fire. 

“We ‘ave each other.” He said simply, like that answered everything. 

“He’s right. Together, no one can keep us down. We have to look out for each other. Strength in numbers and all that.” Dwight chimed in. Claudette looked at him, a smile on her face. 

“That’s right. If we don’t lean on each other, trust each other, we won’t make it. If you fall down, we will be there to help you and protect you.” Claudette’s calm resolve was a welcome reprieve to the pain that was in this place. Kate nodded, mulling over the words. 

“I suppose you are right.” Together, there was nothing they couldn’t do together. Sure, there might be some falling but they would be able to get back up and struggle through and lean from what happened.

_F.R.I.E.N.D.S_

_Fight for you,_  
Respect you,  
Include you,  
Encourage you,  
Need you,  
Deserve you,  
Stand by you. 


End file.
